


Lost in Faith

by scalesxofxjustice



Series: The Seedlings [4]
Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, NSFW, also sorry this took forever to get up and done, bliss is bliss, sweet time with Faith yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: Faith Seed is the youngest in the Seed family, even though she is the adopted sister it doesn't mean she isn't as twisted and adaptive as her adopted Brothers. She'll do whatever it takes to achieve The Fathers end goal and ensure his safety and part of that includes dealing with the Deputy. Its your Job to Serve and protect, but can you do that with someone as sweet and innocent as Faith?





	Lost in Faith

When it came to control and dealing with torture, you were sure by this point that you could almost take anything on. You’d dealt with John and his torture, the nasty tattoo of wrath still an open wound on your upper chest where it had been crudely wrote, and you’d managed to survive Jacobs conditioning. The 1,2,3 and over and over again with that damn song and Jacobs voice telling you good, keep going, cull the herd.

 

Yet the bliss was something totally different. You’d come to Faiths region seeking out the Sheriff, Whitehorse, in hopes to spark the rebellion in the area and fight back against the tyranny the Cult had over Hope County and its once peaceful citizens. It was your job after all, as deputy to help those in need. 

 

You had been out in the beaten up pick up truck you’d stolen from some peggies, riding along your side was Boomer happily sticking his head out the window. The last thing you remember before the fog and the odd white sparkles flying around you, was taking out one of the outposts and securing a stronghold there for the rebellion.

 

Maybe you should have taken notice to the warning signs, the girl that danced around like a fairy that spoke softly and sweetly, but you believed was mere delusion and didn’t take any notice. Now you regretted all of that. You regretted not slowing down, not stopping to think and listen to the words of others that had told you to be careful in the Henbane region. For you where not aware of just how much control Faith truly had.

 

On the way to the jail your car crashed, you’d sworn you saw her there, dancing in the middle of the road singing softly something about having Faith. Her voice echoed in your head like a plague of some sort and by the time you turned the vehicle, you’d accidentally swung into a tree and everything went black. The last thing you heard was Boomer whimpering and the car door opening as he left. Then on you couldn’t recall a single thing. Not until now.

 

Everyone had warned you about the things you hear, someone getting inside your head, turning you into a brainwashed angel, people turning into bears. You just assumed it was something from Jacobs conditioning or similar. You knew the drug Bliss was one of the biggest productions here in Hope County but you never thought of how it affected people. Not long term at least.

 

When all was black, there was suddenly light, you didn’t know where you were and you swore you heard the soft sound of a music box somewhere, but it wasn’t Jacobs. It was sweeter. Then from the blinding light came a face, the face of an angel. Her hair was long, down to her shoulders, her smile was sweet and her face was almost perfect like a porcelain doll. Something in her eyes held you captivated as she leaned up closer towards you and blew something white into your face.

 

“ Welcome to the bliss ” She announced, and before you could reach out and grab the angels hand, she was gone. Faded into the light that surrounded you.

 

Yet as you began to move forward you found your body would not move on your comand as you seemed to float. Everything you felt was odd, even your own body that was light suddenly felt heavy. Around you the light began to move away, like fog but being brought back or sucked back somewhere. You didn’t understand as you stood with your hands outstretched trying to grasp what was happening or even feel something that would help you find your way out of here. Then from afar you heard her, you could hear a sweet and innocent giggling, like an angel and you couldn’t see them. Not yet.

 

“ I know you’ve heard stories about me ” Was the first thing the sweet voice said aloud.

 

You felt warmth on your right hand and turned to see her, the angel that had giggled and called you into this blissful place. It took you a moment to figure it was the same woman from before, the one you had seen dancing in the middle of the road, as she smiled at you and tugged you closer towards her as she took a step back. Almost in a playful manner that you didn’t quite seem to know why. 

 

“ That I’m a liar, a Manipulator ” She went on and you realized that this was the little sister of the Seed Family.

 

Faith Seed. You gulped down as she brought you further into her world, this bliss. You saw long tall grass that surrounded you, rolling hills over in the distance, a few rabbits but something about them seemed off. Trees stood around you but they were a blur to you now, as Faith giggled once more, her fingertips traveling over your hand before tightly gripping around your much larger hands.

 

“ Well let me tell you a different story ” She turned tugging at your arm before letting you go.

 

Her hands were out by her sides now, playing with the grass that touched them as if she was putting her hand in water and feeling the surface. You wanted to suddenly hold her, to wrap your arms around her. She was so close you swore you could smell her, like the scent of flowers. Yet she was watching you from over her shoulder as she went on.

 

“ There once was a girl who had lost faith. Faith in god. She took to a Needle and tried to push the pain away. But she was lost in her own darkness.” Faith said watching you as her eyes flicked up towards you and then back towards the grass.

 

Faintly she laughed and spun on her heels like a fairy, grasping your hands again pulling you closer. She smiled showing the white of her teeth and all you could think of was how plump her lips were, the soft pink hue they had that seemed to speak a whole nother story. 

 

“ Then the Father found her. He gave her life and he gave her light filling her with bliss, with his faith.” Faith spoke as if this was a happy story but you got the feeling it was something else.

 

Yet even so to break the hold she had over you was almost impossible. Faith was the enemy here, doing bad things and yet here you were unable to even resist the beauty before you. She was like an angel, toying with your mind, pulling you along in this desolate fairy tale world that you just couldn’t break free from. You didn’t want to break free was the problem, and it was all because of her and the way she spoke, laughed and held your hands in hers. 

 

Maybe it was because you hadn’t been touched in such a way. So use to the physical and mental abuse from the Seed Brothers that you forgot how nice it was to be with someone that was as sweet as Faith was being. You didn’t want to think of her like the others, she was adopted and not born into the family. So you tried to put all the bad stuff aside, just for her.

 

Then she kneeled down into the grass and you followed her, kneeling before her as she seemed to pause for a moment looking down at the ground. It took her a moment before she looked up at you, her lips faintly quivering and you wanted to comfort her, comfort her with the touch of your own lips.

 

“ That girl wanted to die, she wanted to be free of the pain, the bullying and the abuse and yet when the Father filled her with faith...she was reborn. ” You felt there was truth in her words, the way she seemed so sorry and upset until she smiled again.

 

“ He showed her how special she was, he gave her a family, a new one that accepted her and he gave her purpose…” Faith stepped away from you and out stretched her arms before a puff of smoke formed around her, forming wings.

 

The wings seemed to lift her up, as impossible as it was but you couldn’t help but look at her. She was breathtaking, she was beautiful in every aspect. Even though she was technically flying in this fairy tale world that told you to escape, to get away and yet you couldn’t. You wanted more.

 

“ Faith was born, and Faith gave hope to those in need.” When she spoke you couldn’t tell if she was talking about her self in third person or if she was talking about religious faith in people.

 

Then something moved from the blurry woods. Something dark and you snapped your head around to see what it was only to be surprised. It was the Marshal. He smiled looking at you, he seemed odd, not his usual self. You questioned on how on earth he was here, last you had seen of him was during the escape before the bomb went off on the bridge. Apart of you felt jealous, envious at most. Like as if the Marshal was a disturbance here in this peaceful place that you only wanted to share with Faith.

 

“ She gave me Faith too kid. She helped me see what I was blind to all along ” The Marshal said and he looked high as a kite as he smiled turning his head up to Faith and then back towards you.

 

You swore you never saw that gruff stern and stupidly selfish looking face of his smile. You envied him for his looks, but you didn’t envy his personality. Then as he came closer he disappeared, just like a puff of smoke. Apart of you was relieved, but the other part wasn’t as much. Still questioning on what ‘he’ was doing here.

 

Your gaze returned back to Faith and looking at her slightly confused. Not once had you thought to pull your pistol out and shoot her, no she was too beautiful for that. Like a drug you had fallen into her, into her hold, into her bliss, into her captivity and you hadn’t even thought of how you where going to get out of it all.

 

Like the angel she was, she gently flew in closer to you, taking your hands. Her smile was warm and sweet, innocent to the core and you couldn’t imagine her being a monster like the rest of her family, adopted or not. She was bliss.

 

The way she held your hands in hers made you feel a sudden warmth that sparked inside your chest, it got your heart beating a thousand times and even more so when she giggled. She was speaking about her past, about how she was saved and scared, but all you could think of was how beautiful she was.

 

She lifted you from the ground, you flew across the air, over the rivers and lands full of open wide spaces of lush green grass, over crops and plantations together. She took you past woodlands and mountains, and it was all so sudden, and yet her voice was so soothing at the same time. You couldn’t compare the beauty of the land to hers, for she was divine in all aspects. You just couldn’t accept the bad side of her.

 

“ Will you join us? ” Her voice trailed off, echoing within the bliss itself. “ Will you take the leap of faith? ” She let you go and you dropped down onto something heavy.

 

You had only realized now that you were both at the statue of the Father, how you got up here you couldn’t tell as you felt your feet softly drop to the ground and your beautiful Angel, Faith, began to drift further away from you. You just remembered flying and the way she smiled, the sound of her voice. You took a step forward and suddenly the Marshal was there again. He rambled on about leaping and even fell off himself, but you didn’t care. All you wanted to do was leap up and grab your Angel in your hands. Hold her tightly and kiss her sweetly.

 

Then like a cloud of smoke she disappeared and your smile vanished, your heart broke and you felt lost. Then her voice came through again, you couldn’t see her but you could hear her as she told you to leap. You approached the edge of the statue and looked down, it was a very long way down and you felt afraid.

 

“ Take the Leap ” She repeated again, encouraging you to fall. 

 

Taking in a deep breath you stretched your arms out wide and closed your eyes before putting a foot forward and falling. The air around you whooshed in your ear but it couldn’t stop the sound of her voice, how happy she was. It made you smile and feel proud, like as if you had just received praise from one of your parents for doing such good work. Yet the memory would fade as you grew closer to the ground everything blacked out and her voice was no more.

 

You faintly recalled hitting the ground as you woke from the bliss, everything was bright and as you rolled onto your back to get up, you were disappointed to see you had come back to reality. Inwardly you cursed thinking that it could have lasted forever, that you could have seen her one last time. Yet it was not meant to be.

 

Days passed without a word, just the faint fluttering images of Faith dancing in a field mindless of her surroundings, but everytime you approached her, she would vanish just like thin air between your fingertips. There but never able to hold or grasp her. Inwardly you felt teased and tormented, you resorted to your natural sin, wrath. Killing here there and everywhere. There was a cause behind it, you knew that deep down that you had people to save. Yet you knew that the real reason was because you wanted Faith badly, you wanted her to look at you, to come to you.

 

People all over the Valley called you a hero, said you were doing good work, yet you only scoffed at them and shrugged the compliment off as if it was nothing because you didn’t want them, you wanted HER. Then finally she came for you once more. You’d taken one of their strong holds, a vital place to Faith known as Jessop. Her voice was like a soft whisper in your ear, only you could hear her, only you could smell that smell of flowers as you walked away from the newly taken over outpost, and walked to the nearest field of Henbane flowers. Your hands trailed over the white petals as you listened to her voice, titling your head upwards and closing your eyes having given into the bliss before the overpowering white light came for you, she welcomed you back to the bliss and blew the familiar dust into your face and expected to venture into the false reality of the world she had created.

 

Yet this place was not the familiar valley with a large white trees before you, with odd little rabbits with antlers on their heads. No this was not the bliss you were familiar with. For once your eyes opened up you saw a large mass of greenish yellow smoke moving around you. There was no plants, no trees, no voice. Taking in a deep long breath of the toxic air in this fantasyland, you looked for her in the mist, only hearing her giggle that echoed around you. 

 

Going insane you put your hands out for her, yet you could not grasp the girl you longed for. You could feel it, feel it in your loins of the desires you longed for. For her. This was a game to her, at first it felt like she was laughing in front of you, then behind and off to the side. From far and from close, yet there you could not find the woman of purity you sought. Just the mist.

 

Lashing out at the thin air, you tossed a fist in rage, grinding your teeth in the moment as you snarled and looked around feeling like your heart was being torn apart. All you wanted was her, all you had done was for her. She owned you and she knew it deep down, yet she never gave you what you wanted the most.

 

“ Now is that anyway to treat your host? ” Her voice rang out sending a shiver up your spine.

 

She had come from behind, her small petite little hands trailing over your larger shoulder and flowing gently down to your chest as she came around to face you. Her hand sent warmth radiating down your body as she looked up at you with a soft warm and welcoming smile. Her hands clasped behind your neck but you didn’t take much notice to her movements, just the fact she was here right before you, looking up into your eyes with such a soft look that you couldn’t describe.

 

“ You’ve been misbehaving. I thought I could trust you. ” Her warm smile seemed to fade, and now she looked at you with disappointment letting go of you as she stepped away shaking her head.

 

Immediately you reached out for her and held her, falling to your knees as you clutched at her very dress, begging and sobbing words you couldn’t even tell if you had said them yourself or just thought them in your own mind.

 

Gently warm hands patted against your hand, a faint hum coming from above like as if heaven could sing. Faith hummed softly until you were once more eased into a calmer state, till you let go of the death grip you had over her. Once more her hands reached out towards you, cupping the side of your face and lifting you as you stood up once more.

 

“ Shhh I can take away your pain, I can take away your worry, doubt and fear if only you would let me.” Faith softly spoke in such a tone that you couldn’t believe if you had made them up or not.

 

It didn’t matter though, because as you nodded your head as you leaned up to look at her from your kneeling and groveling position, feeling her hands clasp once more behind your neck and finally releasing you of a longing desire as her lips met yours. They were soft, gentle and moist. You could feel her breath on your lips as they parted and you accepted the overwhelming feeling that filled you, drive you further into this wonderland of madness where you had suddenly become Alice and the rabbit hole no longer existed.

 

In the moment she stole your breath away, leaving you longing for more as your hands trailed over her small petite frame, afraid that if you held her too much that she would vanish again into thin air. At once you stood up so you could look down at her and Faith stood on the tips of her toes to continue the kiss, her hands moving slowly around your throat as you felt the passion and desire grow. Slipping a tongue across her lips you heard her moan at the sensation before returning the gesturing and dared to break the mask of purity she wore.

 

One of her hands took yours, leading it towards her breasts where you could feel the hard lump of her nipple, erect from your touch and kisses. Gently you massaged the area, pinched and groped in a teasing manner as she moaned sweetly in the moment. You hadn’t realized until now that she wasn’t wearing a bra under her dress, you wanted her badly now more than ever, pressing your body against hers and grinding your loins against her. When she finally broke the kiss and giggled softly in that sweet innocent way, you looked to see her skin bare for all to show. Pale and beautiful, the world around you had changed as you stood naked with the woman of your dreams. Like Adam and Eve.

 

For this world was not of a greenish mist, but now a field of endless Henbane flowers that rolled over the valley without a single tree in sight. Your gaze returned to Faith as she beckoned for you to follow her before she laid down against the bed of flowers. You floated towards her, you fell to your knees and looked down at her, at her beauty while she looked up at you with an innocent smile. Her legs moving slowly to the side of your hips, almost like a welcoming hug.

 

“ This is what you want isn’t it? To be with me forever? ” Her hands trailed over your bare chest, feeling every little toned muscle you had until she reached up at your neck pulling you down and rolling on top of you with such ease.

 

Now Faith straddled over the top of you, her golden hair flowing over her shoulder like a cascading river, she smiled softly cupping the side of your face with one hand while the other teasingly trailed down your center stopping just before her own naked frame. She sat so she was in front of the hard erection you now had, her free hand began to travel over her thigh before she leaned back and touched your tender member with her petite hand.

 

This sensation made you shudder and gasp, you could already feel the sensation of warmth seeping from the head of your cock with precum as Faiths gentle and soft hand began to rub up and down in a slow motion, jerking your cock from time to time while she watched you like a Goddess from high above. Your hands moved over her body, caressing her as you fell into a sea of bliss in your own mind closing your eyes, you could feel her grind against you but the moment your hands began to travel downwards to touch her, Faith merely chided you with a tsk tsk and a shake of the head.

 

Perhaps she was too pure for fingers to touch her own sensitive area, you wanted to kiss and suck her clit, yet she did not allow that, she just smiled innocently in the act knowing fully well what power she had over you. Her body weight shifted a little as she sat closer for her moist soft and sensitive pussy could now grind against your cock. The moist sensation that seeped from between her legs you could feel now as she hummed softly and in the midst of her humming you heard her moan and gasp ever so slightly before she had finally had enough of her little fun.

 

Her hand let go of your cock and she gently shuffled her body so she was now right above your cock, prepared to take you inside of her. You knew what was to come with her weight and the way she moved above you, she guided your cock closer to her entrance, slightly rubbing and teasing the head of your cock at first until she managed to ease the tip inside. You gasped and closed your eyes at the sensation, begging for more. She only giggled in response before she finally let her lips part and welcome you into her warm and wet cave, slowly, bit by bit as she moved up and down against you, taking a little bit of you further inside of her tight pussy until she had all of you in her.

 

Faith shuddered at the sensation of your full length now inside of her, you felt her slowly rock back and forth take her time, letting herself adjust to your width and length at first. Your hands rested on her thighs letting her have her way with you as you looked up at her lost in the moment, in this new drug you had found known as Faith. She smiled at you and moved her hips from side to side rotating in a circular motion just to tease you even more.

 

“ Isn’t this peaceful? Isn’t this bliss? ” Faith cooed to you, and although you wanted to answer, the only response you could give was a nod of the head before falling back into the moment gasping.

 

She was tight like a virgin, she was wetter then the river and she was doing all the things you liked. Moving back and forth, side to side getting all the right angles. At first she was slow and soft, but then you felt it, the urge you longed for. You leaned up and grasped her thrusting inside of her as she gasped not having expected that while you took control. You took the lead and rolled her over, now with Faith beneath you in a much more submissive position. Her hands sprawled out above her head as her eyes fluttered and her lips parted open gasping for the very air around you. Her legs held you tightly in place so there was little chance to escape.

 

You took her slowly, but you couldn’t help but thrust harder each time, and each time she gasped, her hands flying up to hold onto you, her eyes shut tight as her head tilted back, sweet long moans escaping her lips. Like an Angel she was beneath you crying in beauty. You leaned down and kissed her, kissed her neck and her shoulder, her breasts and then traveling back up. You couldn’t deny yourself of the blissful release you longed for and you could see it in her own eyes, she wanted this too, she needed this release. 

 

Flesh against flesh you could hear your hips slap against her, your cock twitched and swelled as you shuddered, release was just around the corner. You looked at her one last time and knew that this was heaven before you gasped and spilled inside of her. She moaned loudly as her hands gripped onto you as if you were the very essence of her life, you rocked into her following through the motion, kissing her sweetly and lovingly. Her eyes fluttered open looking into yours, her hands slowly traveling up to the back of your skin, her lips on yours sweetly and yet still overcome from the wave of an orgasm she whispered into your ear.

 

“ In the bliss we can do this all the time if you want. For you are mine, and mine alone.” her voice was sweet and you didn’t fully understand what she meant, you just kissed her and loved her.

 

Outside of the bliss you had become the very thing you hated, a loyal servant of Faith’s, just another brainwashed Angel stuck in the sea of bliss where you mindlessly fuck her and give in to all your desires without question.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got this posted up. Sorry it has taken me quiet sometime between doing lots of work and being sick at the same time. I hope you guys really enjoyed, this is probably the end part of the Seedling Series. I am considering going on with a fanfic for far cry 5 but not sure just yet. I hope you guys really enjoyed, let me know what you all think and dont forget, if you haven't checked out the other naughty oneshots with The Seed Brothers, be sure to check them out.  
> Thanks :)


End file.
